Achterbahn der Gefühle
by Mel Meria
Summary: Als die Marauder und Lily hören, dass sie mit ihrem Kurs einen Jahrmarkt in der Muggelwelt besuchen wollen, sind zunächst alle voller Begeisterung. Doch diese legt sich bei manchen Beteiligten schnell, als die Partner feststehen ... KG, Lily/James, compl
1. Ein ungewöhnlicher Ausflug

Hey ihr Lieben :)

Hier wieder eine meiner Kurzgeschichten, wie so häufig zum Pairing Lily Evans/James Potter - hach, ich lieeebe die beiden ;P

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Ganze. Und lasst euch bitte nicht von dem Titel abschrecken, der mag im ersten Moment kitschig klingen, ist aber wörtlich gemeint ... ;)

Liebe Grüße

Mel/Aiya

PS. Das Ganze findet ihr auch als HÖRBUCH bei YouTube - da ich leider absolut keinen Erfolg damit hatte, den gesamten Link hier zu posten (warum auch immer? :O) müsst ihr euch YouTube vor dieser Adresse einfach denken ;D- **.com/watch?v=kjo9DtS0VYQ**

- hört gern mal rein ;)

Und jetzt - viel Spaß ;)

**Ein ungewöhnlicher Ausflug**

Es war ein ganz normaler Schultag an einer ganz normalen Schule und eine ganze normale Lehrerin betrat ihre ganz normale Klasse.

Nun, so hätte es zumindest für einen Außenstehenden ausgesehen.

In Wirklichkeit war der Schultag alles andere als normal, denn wie normal konnte ein Tag schon sein an einer Schule, die es nicht war?

Hogwarts war schließlich keine normale Schule, sondern eine Zaubererschule. Hinzu kam noch, dass Professor Sinistra, die Muggelkunde unterrichtete, auch nicht unbedingt als _normal_ zu betiteln war und die Klasse, die sie unterrichtete, war es schon gar nicht. Schließlich saßen darin sowohl die berühmt berüchtigten Rumtreiber, als auch Lily Evans, der es kaum möglich schien, es länger als eine Sekunde in einem Raum mit dem schwarzhaarigen Quidditchspieler unter ihnen auszuhalten.

Komplikationen waren also vorhersehbar, ganz besonders was das Vorhaben anging, das die Professorin heute durchsetzen wollte.

„Guten Tag. Ohne lange Umschweife wollen wir heute gleich zu meinem Anliegen kommen. Ich habe mir nämlich etwas ganz Besonderes für die _praktische Umsetzung_ unseres Unterrichtes überlegt."

Sie machte eine absichtliche Pause, wohl um die Spannung zu erhöhen, aber noch sah keiner der Siebtklässler sonderlich begeistert aus. Das war allerdings auch kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, dass man sie das letzte Mal, als von einem Lehrer _praktischer_ _Unterricht_ angekündigt worden war, dazu angehalten hatte, die Kerker mit selbstgebrauten Putzelixieren zu reinigen.

Die meisten Schüler des Jahrgangs waren hiernach noch immer nicht gut auf Professor Slughorn zu sprechen und beschuldigten ihn, sie für Reinigungszwecke ausgenutzt zu haben.

Dieser Vorfall erklärte die vorherrschende Apathie, die nun die Schüler der Klasse gefangen hielt.

Allerdings sollte sich dieser Umstand bei den nächsten Worten ziemlich schnell ändern.

„Ich dachte mir, dass einige von Ihnen sicherlich der Gedanke reizen würde, die Welt der Muggel einmal hautnah und persönlich zu erkunden. Mein Vorschlag läge deshalb darin, dass sich alle, die Lust haben, an einer Exkursion zu einem Muggel-Jahrmarkt beteiligen."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde herrschte absolute Stille in dem Klassenzimmer, dann redeten plötzlich alle durcheinander.

„KLASSE!", rief Sirius und rieb sich freudig die Hände.

Alle in diesem Kurs, ob muggelstämmig, oder nicht, wussten, was ein _Jahrmarkt_ war und entsprechend hoch war die Freude. Da ein Großteil der Klasse bei Zauberern lebte (Lily, Remus und ein Ravenclaw bildeten die Ausnahmen, da sie muggelstämmig waren und sich so mit der Muggelwelt und natürlich auch mit Jahrmärkten auskannten) und so noch nie auf einem Jahrmarkt gewesen war, waren alle sehr aufgeregt.

In ihrem Lehrbuch stand, dass Muggel sich zur Unterhaltung neben Kinos auch Freizeitparks und Jahrmärkte errichtet hatten, in denen man mit sogenannten Achterbahnen (_Schienen, auf denen Waggons Loopings machen und Höchstgeschwindigkeiten erreichen)_ und Karussells fahren konnte und bei denen man außerdem die Möglichkeit hatte, Süßigkeiten zu erwerben, die für Muggel typisch waren.

Sowohl Sirius, als auch James zum Beispiel, waren sofort begeistert gewesen, besonders als sie ein Bild von einer Achterbahn gesehen hatten. Sie hatten sich fest vorgenommen, irgendwann einmal mit so einer zu fahren und jetzt würde ihr Traum sogar mit ihrem ganzen Muggelkunde-Kurs wahr werden.

Das klang eindeutig vielversprechend.

Professor Sinistra hob ihre Hände und die Klasse beruhigte sich allmählich wieder. Sie lächelte.

„Wie ich sehe, findet mein Vorschlag offenbar Anklang bei Ihnen", meinte sie, dann hob sie die Stimme, weil einige schon wieder zu tuscheln begannen und hielt gut sichtbar ein leeres Blatt Pergament in die Höhe. „Es wird gleich eine Liste herumgehen, in die sich bitte alle eintragen, die Interesse haben, an einer Reise in die Muggelwelt teilzunehmen. Mit Professor Dumbledore ist das Ganze bereits abgesprochen und es wird nächsten Freitag stattfinden. Wir werden den ganzen Tag über weg sein und diejenigen, die hier bleiben möchten, besuchen in der Zeit den Unterricht eines anderen Faches."

Sie hielt für einen Moment inne und reichte das Pergament an Lily weiter, die in der ersten Reihe saß. James verrenkte sich beinahe den Hals, um auch ja mitzubekommen, ob sie teilnehmen würde und er lehnte sich zufrieden grinsend in seinem Stuhl zurück, als er sah, wie sie sich ganz oben eintrug.

Als es Professor Sinistra nach mehreren Versuchen noch immer nicht gelungen war, die Klasse zur Ruhe zu bringen, gab sie es auf, bis sie das Pergament schließlich wieder in den Händen hielt und kurz einen Blick darauf warf. Fast alle hatten sich eingetragen.

„Ich denke nun, dass es sinnvoll wäre, wenn sich jeder von denen, die sich für den Ausflug eingetragen haben, einen Partner sucht. Am besten wäre es natürlich, wenn sich dieser in der Muggelwelt auskennt – vorzugsweise also ein Muggelstämmiger oder eine Muggelstämmige."

Professor Sinistra ließ ihren Blick über ihre Schüler schweifen, bei Lily und Remus blieb er hängen. „Das wären in diesem Kurs schon Ms Evans, Mr. Gordon und Mr. Lupin." Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich wieder der ganzen Klasse zu.

„Um Ihren Partner kümmern Sie sich bitte selber, verstanden? Außerdem halte ich es für sinnvoll, dass Sie alle Ihre Zauberstäbe bei diesem Ausflug zu Hause lassen. Wenn wir der Muggelwelt schon einen Besuch abstatten, dann wollen wir sie auch in vollen Zügen genießen."

Den Rest der Stunden nutzten sie dazu, die letzten Einzelheiten zu besprechen.

Ein Gong ertönte. „Die Stunde ist hiermit beendet.", verkündete die Lehrerin für Muggelkunde und verschwand aus dem Klassenzimmer, wobei sie eine aufgeregte Klasse hinterließ.

Lily packte gut gelaunt ihre Sachen zusammen. Ein Ausflug in die Muggelwelt? Das hörte sich ziemlich vielversprechend an, fand sie. Einen Jahrmarkt hatte sie sowieso lange einmal wieder besuchen wollen. Sie lächelte.

„Evaaans." Das Lächeln gefror auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie erkannte die Stimme noch ehe sie zu der dazugehörigen Person hinaufblickte.

„Was möchtest du, Potter?", knurrte sie gereizt.

„Oh, wenn du so fragst ... ich möchte dich als meine Partnerin für den Jahrmarktbesuch. Und was sagst du? Ja? Schön, ich freu mich."

Entsetzt starrte Lily ihrem selbsternannten Erzfeind hinterher, der aus dem Klassenzimmer spurtete, bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte.

"Potter!", rief sie ihm zornig hinterher, sprang vom Stuhl, schwang sich im Laufen die Tasche über die Schulter und setzte ihm nach.

Er ignorierte ihre Rufe geflissentlich, aber als sie ihn erreichte, packte sie ihn mit solcher Wucht am Arm und riss ihn herum, dass er einen Schritt zurückstolperte und geradewegs in Professor Sinistra krachte, die erschrocken aufschrie.

„Tut mir leid Professor", warf Lily ihrer Lehrerin kurz zu, dann wandte sie ihr wütendes Gesicht James zu. Der lächelte sie charmant an.

„Na Honey ... bist mir nachgelaufen, stimmt´s?" Sie ignorierte ihn und bohrte ihren Finger in seine Brust.

„Wie um Merlins Willen kommst du auf die Idee, ich würde deine _Partnerin_ werden, Potter?", zischte sie und funkelte ihn mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an.

„Oh, ich dachte nur, weil ich doch so unglaublich unwiderstehlich bin und außerdem unbedingt einmal mit dir Achterbahn fahren wollte ...", sagte James und grinste selbstgefällig.

„Wissen Sie, Ms Evans, ehrlich gesagt finde ich Mr. Potters Idee sehr gut.", tönte plötzlich von hinten Professor Sinistras Stimme. Erschrocken drehte Lily sich zu ihr um. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihre Lehrerin noch hinter ihr stand, aber viel weniger verstand sie, was dieser so plötzlich einfiel, James Idee zu befürworten.

„Bitte ... was?", fragte sie daher auch entsetzt.

„Tut mir leid, Ms Evans, aber Sie sind nun mal meine vernünftigste Schülerin. Denken Sie nicht, dass es angebracht wäre, Sie mit meinem-" Sie warf James einen flüchtigen Seitenblick zu- „sagen wir mit dem Schüler, der Schwierigkeiten am stärksten anzuziehen scheint, ein Paar bilden würden?"

James hatte bei der Beschreibung seiner Lehrerin einen Laut der Empörung ausgestoßen, aber jetzt war sein Mund an Lilys Ohr, sodass die Professorin nicht verstand, was er flüsterte.

„Hast du gehört? Wir werden ein Paar ..."

Lily stieß ihn grob weg, dann sah sie Professor Sinistra flehentlich an.

„Muss das wirklich sein, Professor?" Einen Moment sah ihr Gesicht nachdenklich aus, dann zuckte die Professorin entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Tut mir leid, Ms Evans ... es muss."


	2. Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst

Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst

„Was ... was ist _das_?", fragte James und starrte mit dem erstaunten Blick eines Kindes die U-Bahn an, als sie am Tag des Ausfluges ihre Reise an einem Muggelbahnhof begannen.

„Das ist eine U-Bahn. Die Muggel benutzen sie, um sich fortzubewegen.", erklärte Lily knapp. James verdrehte lächelnd die Augen und warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu.

„Du hörst dich nicht so an, als würde es dir Spaß machen. Entspann dich mal. Ich kann auch nett sein. Wirklich."

Sie starrte weiterhin verdrießlich nach vorne und ignorierte seine verspielten Worte. Lachend stupste er mit seinem Finger ihre Nase an und zog sie dann am Arm nach vorne, als die U-Bahn einfuhr.

„Da müssen wir doch rein, oder?", fragte James und seine Augen leuchteten. Er erinnerte Lily an einen kleinen Jungen, der zum ersten Mal U-Bahn fahren durfte und ganz aufgeregt war.

Völlig verwirrt durch sein Verhalten, das so gar nicht zu ihrem arroganten und selbstverliebten Bild von James Potter passen wollte, murmelte sie etwas, das sich anhörte wie „Hrmpf". James deutete es anscheinend richtig.

Als sie sich schließlich in der U-Bahn in einem Viererabteil gegenüber saßen, sah James sich neugierig um.

„Und das funktioniert?", fragte er ungläubig und besah sich die Schienen vom Nebengleis. „Muggel ..."

„Nimm die und schieb sie in Pfeilrichtung in den Abstempelautomaten da drüben.", sagte Lily, ohne auf seine Worte einzugehen. Er seufzte leise, dann nahm er die Fahrkarten entgegen, die sie ihm hinhielt und starrte sie verwirrt an.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn stand er auf und schlenderte zu dem kleinen Automaten hinüber, an dem gerade eine Frau ihre Fahrkarte entwertete. Er schielte über ihre Schulter –was sich als nicht besonders schwierig erwies, wenn man bedachte, dass er stolze 1,91m groß war- und versuchte zu erkennen, was sie dort tat. Aber er hörte bloß ein Klick und schon verschwand die Frau auf ihren Sitzplatz. James warf Lily einen hilflosen Blick über die Schulter zu, aber die starrte ihn nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue herausfordernd an.

Er wandte sich dem Automaten zu. Dort war ein kleiner Schlitz an der Vorderseite. Was hatte Lily noch gleich gesagt? _Nimm die und schieb sie in Pfeilrichtung in den Abstempelautomaten da drüben _...

Er sah auf die kleine Fahrkarte in seiner Hand und fand schließlich sogar einen Pfeil. Argwöhnisch den Blick auf das kleine Gerät gerichtet, schob er die Fahrkarte in den Schlitz und grinste Lily über die Schulter hinweg triumphierend zu, als auch bei ihm ein Klick ertönte. Schnell stempelte er auch noch die zweite Fahrkarte und ging dann, leicht hin und her schwankend, da die U-Bahn sich gerade in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, zu ihrem Platz zurück.

„Siehst du, Liebling, ich kann eben so gut wie alles.", sagte er und warf ihr ein arrogantes Grinsen zu. Voller Verachtung starrte Lily ihn an. Es war unglaublich zu sehen, wie schnell er sich änderte. Hatte er nicht gerade eben noch Ähnlichkeit mit einem kleinen, begeisterten Jungen gehabt?

James verdrehte nur erneut belustigt die Augen, als er ihre –ihm nur allzu gut bekannte- Reaktion auf ihn sah.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden, während dessen Lily nur gelangweilt durch die Gegend schaute und James immer wieder neugierig alle Dinge anstarrte, die er nicht kannte.

„Und was machen wir, wenn wir mit der U-Bahn da angekommen sind, wo wir hinwollen?", fragte er schließlich interessiert und nahm dabei den leicht verwirrten Blick nicht von einem Jungen seines Alters, der ein Telefon in der Hand hatte.

Lily sah auf.

„Wir steigen in einen Bus um.", sagte sie kühl und ihre Stimme hörte sich an, als hätte er das wissen müssen. Als er vernahm, in welchem Tonfall sie mit ihm sprach, nahm er den Blick von dem Jungendlichen und richtete ihn auf Lily, die jetzt demonstrativ wieder wegsah. Sein Lächeln war verschwunden und er zog kurz die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, bevor er freundlich, aber dennoch bestimmt sagte:

„Hör mal, Evans, ich weiß, dass du mich nicht leiden kannst, aber ich habe dir nichts getan und eigentlich hatte ich mich wirklich darauf gefreut, einen Ausflug in die Muggelwelt zu unternehmen und dabei etwas über all die merkwürdigen Dinge wie U-Bahnen zu lernen und zu sehen, wie ein Leben ohne Zauberei funktioniert. Also bitte tu nicht ständig so, als hätte ich ein Verbrechen begangen. Damit vermiest du nicht nur dir selbst die ganze Sache."

Er konnte sehen, wie es in ihrem Kopf arbeitete und er meinte sogar erhaschen zu können, dass ihr Gesicht sich eine Nuance dunkler färbte. Aber ganz besonders freute ihn das kleine, mit widerstrebend zusammengebissenen Lippen gegebene Nicken von ihr. Er lächelte erleichtert.

„Also, was ist das für ein Ding, das dieser Typ sich da ans Ohr hält. Er redet mit ihm, kann das sein?"

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später aus der U-Bahn gestiegen waren und sich an eine Bushaltestelle gesetzt hatten, wusste James, was Handys waren, warum Muggel ihre Fahrkarten mit einem Automaten abstempelten, wozu man Autos brauchte und einige Dinge, die er noch immer nicht ganz verstanden hatte.

Es war interessant, so ganz allein durch eine Welt zu reisen, die ihm fremd war und dass Lily dabei war, machte das Ganze noch viel interessanter.

Professor Sinistra hatte vorgeschlagen, dass sie nach dem Zufallsprinzip auslosten, an welchen Orten die Reise zum Jahrmarkt für die einzelnen Paare beginnen würde, und jedes Paar war schließlich an den ihm zugeteilten Ort appariert, von dem an es alleine zurecht kommen musste.

Schließlich hatten sie eine Zeit verabredet, zu der sie sich vor dem Jahrmarkt wiedertreffen wollten, um gemeinsam zum Schloss zurückzukehren.

James sah sich nun interessiert an der Bushaltestelle um und bemerkte erstaunt, dass überall Pläne hingen, die ihm verrieten, wann ein Bus fuhr. Es kostete ihn Ganze zehn Minuten, bis er herausgefunden hatte, wie man einen Plan las, doch dann bemerkte er, dass es auch noch verschiedene Nummern gab und er gab stöhnend auf.

„Sag mal, Lily", fragte er nachdenklich und ohne den Blick von einem Plan zu nehmen. „Sehe ich das richtig: Die Busse haben Nummern?"

Lilys Kopf schnellte nach oben und in ihren Augen stand die Überraschung darüber, dass er sie bei ihrem Vornamen genannt hatte. Er selber schien es gar nicht bemerkt zu haben ... wahrscheinlich hatte er es einfach aus dem Bauch heraus gesagt. Sie hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen und nickte, bis ihr einfiel, dass er das ja nicht sehen konnte, wenn er ihr den Rücken zugedreht hatte.

„Ähm ... ja.", krächzte sie und verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass sie heute mit ihren Gedanken irgendwie nicht ganz klar kam, als er sich mit einem leicht skeptischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht zu ihr umdrehte.

„Alles okay?", hakte er fast besorgt nach und sie nickte hastig, ehe ihr einfiel, dass sie vergessen hatte, ihn böse anzufunkeln.

James wirkte schon freudig überrascht, wurde aber enttäuscht, als sie ihn plötzlich und wie aus heiterem Himmel mit einem bitterbösen Blick bedachte, der leicht ins Wanken geriet, als sie seinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck registrierte.

Kopfschüttelnd und ziemlich verwirrt wandte er sich wieder den Plänen zu und fragte:

„Und welche Nummer hat unser Bus?"

Sie nannte ihm die Nummer des Busses, den sie nehmen mussten und er suchte die Wand mit Fahrplänen nach dem richtigen ab.

„Ah, hier!", rief er triumphierend. Dann machte er ein langes Gesicht. „Aber das dauert ja noch zwei Stunden, bis der hier ankommt."

Lily runzelte die Stirn und erhob sich.  
"Das kann nicht sein, ich habe nachgesehen. Sicher hast du falsch gelesen.", meinte sie überzeugt, schob sich aber dennoch an ihm vorbei und sah ihrerseits auf den Plan.

"Oh nein", murmelte sie und ein genervtes Stöhnen verließ ihren Mund. „Irgendwas stimmt mit dem Plan im Bahnhof nicht, auf den ich geguckt habe."

Warum musste sie auch ausgerechnet jetzt Unrecht haben? Sicherlich würde er ihr für immer vorhalten, dass er Recht gehabt hatte. Aber sie irrte sich.

„Oh, das ist blöd gelaufen, aber vielleicht könnten wir einfach eine andere Linie nehmen ... oder nicht?", schlug James vorsichtig vor, als hätte er Angst, er würde dafür Ärger bekommen. Ein wenig verstört durch dieses Verhalten räusperte sie sich zweimal und suchte dann mit den Augen die Pläne ab.

„Du hast Recht", meinte sie leise und es klang nicht einmal gehässig oder irgendwie ablehnend. „Der hier fährt auch in die Richtung, in die wir müssen. Aber ..." Sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, sah auf ihre Uhr und überlegte kurz. „... aber wir müssen trotzdem noch eine halbe Stunde warten. Tut mir leid."

Ihre Entschuldigung hatte vielleicht etwas gepresst geklungen, aber es war eine Entschuldigung gewesen.

Sie erwartete, dass er sich beschwerte oder schlechte Laune bekam, aber stattdessen lächelte er sie strahlend an.  
"Macht nichts, kann doch mal passieren."

Er schien geradezu in Höchststimmung zu sein und das war er auch. Lily Evans hatte sich gerade beim ihm entschuldigt. Bei _ihm_. Stolz dachte er daran, dass er von diesem Fortschritt nachher unbedingt den restlichen Rumtreibern berichten musste.

Die hatten sich untereinander aufgeteilt, zumindest Sirius und Peter und James war sich sicher, dass auch sie einige Schwierigkeiten haben würden, denn niemand war besser darin, unter Muggeln aufzufallen, als die beiden. Diese Erkenntnis basierte auf persönlichen Erfahrungen.

Remus hatte sich mit einem Mädchen aus Ravenclaw zusammengetan, dass ebenfalls in ihrem Kurs war und immer still und schüchtern gewirkt hatte.

Sirius und James hatten ihn eine geschlagene Woche lang freundschaftlich damit aufgezogen, dass er nun endlich auch mal eine Verabredung hatte und an diesem Morgen war er wirklich froh gewesen, sie für ein paar Stunden loszuwerden.

Einen Moment waren Lily und James still und beide schienen ein wenig unentschlossen, als James sie plötzlich anstrahlte und verkündete:  
"Ich habe eine Idee, wie wir uns die Zeit vertreiben können!" Er lächelte immer noch, doch sie sah ihn misstrauisch an und wandte gleich ein:

„Vergiss es, Potter, ich werde dich nicht-"

„Nein, nein, das meine ich doch gar nicht.", wehrte er kopfschüttelnd ab und strahlte dann wieder, wobei er Lily erneut an einen kleinen, aufgeregten Jungen erinnerte.

„Na dann ... schieß los", meinte sie schließlich zögerlich und wappnete sich innerlich schon mal für was auch immer jetzt kommen würde.

„Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst und das ist ..." Er schien zu überlegen, wobei er sich nachdenklich auf die Lippe biss und Lily starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Gelb!", schoss es schließlich aus ihm heraus und sie wartete noch einen Moment ab, um herauszufinden, ob er das wirklich ernst meinte, bevor er sie erwartungsvoll ansah und sie feststellen musste, dass er tatsächlich dieses Spiel spielen wollte.

Doch sie ging darauf ein. Warum auch nicht? Es war doch nur Potter und sie hatten noch dreißig Minuten zu warten ...

„Hmmm ... der Typ mit dem Hummerkostüm!"

„Ist der rosa und sieht aus wie ein Schwein?"

„Nein."  
"Genau. Also, rate weiter."

„Ähm ... sagtest du er sieht aus_ wie ein Schwein_?"

„Nein, da musst du dich verhört haben."

„Na – was? Du hast doch gerade-"

„Mann Potter, das war ein _Scherz._"

„Oh."

„Ja, allerdings _oh._"

Stille.

„Potter ...?"  
"Hm?"

„Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst ... hallo? Du bist dran!"

„Oh!"

Lily stöhnte auf. Dieses Spiel trieben sie nun seit fünfundzwanzig Minuten und so langsam schien ihrer beider Konzentration nachzulassen.

„Also?"

„Was suchen wir noch gleich?"

„POTTER!"

„`Tschuldigung ... Also?"

„Oh Mann, du machst mich echt fertig. Also, noch mal von vorn: Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst und das ist rosa und ..."

„Und was?"

„Ich war noch nicht fertig, Potter."

„Deswegen frage ich ja."

„Argh. Halt einfach deine Klappe und hör zu, klar?"  
"Eye, eye, Sir!"

"_Potter_!"

"Tut mir leid."  
"In Ordnung. Und _noch mal_ von vorne. Sei dieses Mal bloß still, klar? Also. Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst und das ist rosa und sieht aus wie ein Schwein."

„OH, jetzt verstehe ich es!"

„Ach wirklich? Und dabei probierst du es doch erst seit zehn Minuten ..."

„Mann Evans, sei nicht immer so gemein."  
"Was glaubst du denn jetzt, was ich meine?"

Lilys Stimme wurde langsam ungeduldig und ein Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr verriet ihr, dass der Bus in zwei Minuten kommen würde.

„Pooootter?"

„Oh ... ach ja. Das hätte ich beinahe vergessen."

„Oh Mann, es ist echt hoffnungslos."

„Hey! Ich überlege."

„Überleg schneller, Potter, der Bus kommt in einer Minute."

„Mist. Also ... ähm, rosa. Rosa. Verdammt, Evans, hier ist _nichts_ Rosafarbenes."

„Guck doch mal hin."

„Was mache ich denn hier wohl?"

Er riss seine Augen unnatürlich weit auf und in diesem Moment bog der Bus um die Ecke, der die richtige Nummer trug und steuerte auf sie zu.

„Oh, guck mal, müssen wir da nicht rein?"

„Wow, Potter, du hast aufgepasst. Du verdienst meinen ganzen Respekt.", meinte sie sarkastisch.  
Er lächelte gespielt verlegen, dann streckte er ihr die Zunge raus, was sie staunend zur Kenntnis nahm.

Als der Bus vor ihnen hielt, wurde James zunehmend nervöser.

„Du, Lily ...", begann er verlegen.

_´Und schon wieder mein Vorname ...´_, schoss es ihr unwillkürlich durch den Kopf und sie schluckte das seltsame Gefühl herunter, das sie dabei überkam.

„... könntest du, ähm, ich meine ... ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das mit den Fahrkarten geht." Seine Stimme war beinahe ein Flüstern und in diesem Moment öffneten sich quietschend direkt vor ihnen die Bustüren. Sein Blick bat sie stumm darum, ihn vor der Bloßstellung zu bewahren, die Fahrkarten selbst kaufen zu müssen und dabei vermutlich von sämtlichen Insassen schräg beäugt zu werden.

Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang eindringlich an, dann nickte sie langsam.

„Ist schon okay, ich mache das.", meinte sie und ihre Stimme klang beinahe sanft und ihr Tonfall hatte etwas von der Art, in der man mit einem ängstlichen kleinen Jungen spricht, der sich in der Welt noch nicht ganz zurecht findet.

Er dankte ihr mit einem nervösen, ehrlichen Lächeln und sie stieg schließlich endlich in den Bus, in dem der Fahrer langsam ungeduldig wurde.

James, den die Gefühle für sie so stark überrollten, wie sie es nur selten taten, folgte ihr und war in diesem Moment froh, dass er sich gleich hinsetzen konnte.


	3. Achterbahnen und andere rasante Dinge

Achterbahnen und andere rasante Dinge

James ließ sich auf den Platz am Fenster fallen, den Lily dankend abgelehnt hatte und sah hinaus.

In den wenigen Stunden, die sie jetzt gemeinsam unterwegs waren, war so viel passiert und doch hatte sich eigentlich nichts verändert. Lily hasste ihn vermutlich noch immer und seine Chancen bei ihr lagen noch immer weit unter Null.

Aber die Art wie sie ihn behandelte, fühlte sich anders an und er war froh darüber. Denn so leicht wegzustecken, wie sie für ihn immer wirkten, waren all die kleinen Gemeinheiten, die Lily immer mal wieder einstreute, dann doch nicht.

Doch heute ... heute hatte sie sich bei ihm bedankt, sie hatte sich bei ihm entschuldigt, sie war auf seinen Vorschlag eingegangen und schließlich hatte sie _Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst_ mit ihm gespielt und selbst, wenn sie sich auch dabei angegiftet hatten, hatte sich der vorherrschende Ton zwischen ihnen geändert. Aus dem Hasserfülltem ihrerseits war etwas geworden, das man beinahe _neckend_ nennen konnte.

Aber vielleicht durfte er seine Hoffnungen nicht so hoch stecken.

Auch Lily hatte eine Veränderung registriert, doch noch konnte sie sie nicht richtig zuordnen.

Seit wann war James denn so ... normal? Seit wann konnte man sich relativ normal mit ihm unterhalten und seit wann war es ihm möglich, sogar höflich, freundlich und _witzig _zu ihr zu sein?

Heute hatte er so viele Dinge getan, die sie verwirrt hatten, dass ihr Kopf überfüllt schien. Sie verstand das nicht.

Zuerst hatte er sie aufgeheitert, statt ihr die Schuld zu geben, als sie den Plan falsch gelesen hatte, dann hatte er vorgeschlagen _Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst_ zu spielen, ein _Kinderspiel,_ und schließlich hatte er ihr die Zunge herausgestreckt.

Sie versuchte verzweifelt, hinter all diesen Taten den arroganten Rumtreiber wiederzufinden, doch im Moment sollte ihr das ziemlich schwer fallen.

Als sie noch immer darüber nachdachte und der Bus gerade anfuhr, tickte James ihr plötzlich aufgeregt auf die Schulter und sie sah irritiert zu ihm auf.

„Hey Lily, Lily!" Das war bereits das dritte Mal, dass er sie so unbedacht bei ihrem Vornamen nannte und es schien ihm immer leichter über die Lippen zu gehen.

„Ähm ... was ist denn?", erkundigte sie sich etwas misstrauisch, aber er grinste sie nur voller Freude an und zeigte auf den Eingang des Supermarktes, der der Bushaltestelle, an der sie gesessen hatten, gegenüberlag.

Dort stand ein Mann, offenbar ein Kaufhausdetektiv oder ein Wachmann in einem Anzug, der die seltsamste Farbe hatte, die er je gesehen hatte und der so dick war, dass sein Kopf, der direkt auf den Schultern zu sitzen schien, rosa leuchtete.

„_Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst und das ist rosa und sieht aus wie ein Schwein._" Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an und wartete auf ihre Bestätigung.

Einen Augenblick lang sah sie ihn mit einem unergründlichen Ausdruck in den Augen an, dann brach sie in Gelächter aus.

„Das ... _das da hinten_?", schnappte sie und Lachtränen standen in ihren Augen und sie kicherte noch immer leise vor sich hin bei dem Gedanken, dass er es wirklich ernst meinte. James starrte sie an, als hätte er gerade eine Erscheindung gehabt. Lily _lachte._ Sie _lachte_, weil _er_ etwas gesagt hatte. _Lily lachte wegen ihm. _

Verblüfft sah er ihr dabei zu, wie sie sich langsam wieder beruhigte.

„Ich meinte doch nicht den Typen da hinten, James.", sagte sie, noch immer ausgelassen lachend. „Im Schaufenster des Supermarkes steht ein riesiges, rosafarbenes _Sparschwein_."

Erneut begann sie zu lachen, aber das Kichern blieb ihr im Hals stecken, als sie merkte, dass sie ihn gerade _James _genannt hatte.

Was war denn heute bloß los mit ihr? Irgendwas stimmte hier eindeutig nicht.

James schien genau das Gegenteil zu denken. Denn obwohl auch er nicht schlecht staunte, war er sich sicher, dass momentan alles genau richtig lief.

Die Busfahrt nahm eine weitere Dreiviertelstunde in Anspruch, die James und Lily dazu nutzten, sich die Broschüre von dem Jahrmarkt genauer anzusehen, die Professor Sinistra am Morgen unter den Schülern verteilt hatte.

Die beiden hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und auf ihren Knien den Plan ausgebreitet, der zeigte, wie das Jahrmarktsgelände aufgebaut war, wo die Attraktionen sich befanden und wo man sich etwas zu essen oder Souvenirs kaufen konnte.  
"Wow", murmelte James und schien ziemlich beeindruckt. „Das wird bestimmt klasse da." Er sah auf und strahlte sie kurz an und für einen Moment schlug ihr Herz im falschen Takt.

Noch ein warmes Lächeln.

Noch einmal seine funkelnden Augen.

Noch einmal keine Spur mehr vom arroganten Potter.

„Wow!"

Lily sah James an, der sich mit großen Augen und grenzenloser Begeisterung auf dem Gesicht fast die Nase an der Scheibe platt drückte, um das Jahrmarktgelände genauer sehen zu können. Sie bemühte sich, ein belustigtes Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

Sie saßen noch immer im Bus, doch dieser war schon auf dem Weg zu der Haltestelle direkt vor dem Eingang des Festgeländes.

Auch Lily überkam bei dem Anblick der Attraktionen, Stände und Menschen in unterschiedlichsten Farben die Vorfreude.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht und als James sich wild gestikulierend und auf diverse Dinge deutend, zu ihr umdrehte, nickte sie nur.

Schließlich hielt der Bus und James sprang so schnell von seinem Platz auf, dass Lily Mühe hatte, hastig genug aufzustehen und vor ihm das Fahrzeug zu verlassen.

Draußen angekommen ließen die beiden sich noch einen Augenblick lang von der Kulisse, die sich ihnen bot, beeindrucken, von den blinkenden Lichtern, der Masse verschiedenster Geräusche, der Vielfalt der Gerüche, die über den Köpfen der Menschen schwebten.

Dann klatschte James voller Tatendrang in die Hände und verkündete:

„So, Lils, und jetzt zeigen wir diesem Jahrmarkt erst mal, was es heißt, aus Hogwarts zu kommen."

Und scheinbar ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken schnappte er sich ihre Hand und zog sie in das dichte Gewühl von menschlichen Körpern, Luftballons und Zuckerwatte.

Sie ließ es zu.

„Coooool!"

Sie standen vor einer Achterbahn, die so hoch war und so viele Loopings hatte, dass die meisten Jahrmarktbesucher lieber zuschauten, als selbst einzusteigen.

James allerdings schien dieses Gefährt überhaupt keine Angst einzujagen. Im Gegenteil, er steuerte geradewegs auf den Eingang zu.

Lily und er waren noch nicht sehr weit gekommen. Sie hatten ein paar Stände passiert und schließlich an einem quietschrosafarbene Zuckerwatte gekauft, weil James solange darum gebettelt hatte, bis es Lily langsam peinlich geworden war.

Danach hatte er darauf bestanden, sein Glück an einem Schießstand zu versuchen und wie sich herausstellte hatte er Talent dafür, denn kaum zwei Minuten, nachdem er begonnen hatte, kam er zurück und hielt ihr mit einem charmanten Grinsen eine rote Rose vor die Nase.

Lily hatte die Augen verdreht und die Rose dennoch unauffällig in ihrer Tasche verschwinden lassen.

Anschließend hatten sie beschlossen, mal irgendeine der Attraktionen auszuprobieren und diese Achterbahn war die erste, die ihren Weg kreuzte.

„Oh Mann, guck dir das an, Lily", rief er aufgeregt, wobei er den Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelegt hatte und den Verlauf der Schienen betrachtete. Lily hatte sich noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt, dass er auf diese Weise mit ihr sprach, als seien sie einfach Freunde und so vertraut, dass es beinahe leicht war, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Allerdings kamen auch immer wieder die Momente, in denen er einen blöden Spruch losließ und deshalb traute sie alldem nicht so richtig.

„Hmm", machte Lily nur und sah sich das Fahrgeschäft ebenfalls an. Sie mochte Achterbahnen und früher war sie an keiner einzigen vorbeigegangen, ohne damit gefahren zu sein. Potter sollte bloß nicht denken, die Höhe oder die Loopings würden sie abschrecken. Eines _dieser_ Mädchen, mit denen er sich so gern die Zeit vertreiben zu schien, war sie ganz sicher nicht.

Sie packte ihn am Ärmel und schleifte ihn hinter sich her.

„Na los, worauf wartest du noch, Potter? Kauf endlich die Tickets, oder möchtest du hier festwachsen?"

Er sah sie leicht verblüfft an, dann strahlte er verzückt.

Und als er wiederkam, mit zwei Chips in der Hand, trällerte er: „Wir fahren Achterbahn, wir fahren Achterbahn."

Sie verdrehte gekonnt die Augen, griff in ihre Tasche und holte ihr Portemonnaie hervor.

Gerade kramte sie das Kleingeld heraus, als er nur meinte:  
"Lass mal, ich lade dich ein."

Als sie aufsah, zwinkerte er ihr zu und drückte ihr kurzerhand den Chip in die Hand. Dann marschierte er davon und rief ihr über die Schulter noch lachend zu:  
"Komm schon Evans, wir haben eine Achterbahn zu bezwingen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schaffte es dabei nicht, ein kleines Lächeln zu unterdrücken.

Achterbahnfahren mit James Potter. Wenn das mal nicht verrückt wurde ...

„Ich habe gelesen, man soll die Arme dabei in die Luft reißen, dann macht es mehr Spaß", klärte James sie mit leuchtenden Augen auf, als sie schließlich in einem der Waggons saßen.

Der Mann, der gerade das korrekte Anlegen der Sicherheitsgute kontrollierte, warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu und Lily kicherte leise.

Und kurze Zeit später setzte sich der Waggon, den sie sich zu zweit teilten, auch schon in Bewegung.

Sie fuhren einen steilen Berg hinauf, den sie höchstwahrscheinlich gleich in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit wieder herunter rasen würden.

Lily grinste entspannt. Sie mochte Höhen nicht sonderlich, doch das hier war eine Achterbahn. Alles geschah wahnsinnig schnell.

Sie hatte keine Angst.

Fünf Minuten später stiegen sie schließlich aus dem Waggon und lehnten sich draußen an einen Zaun.

„Und?", fragte Lily. „Wie war deine erste Muggelachterbahnfahrt?"

„Toll! Einfach genial!", stieß er auch gleich hervor. „Es war fast wie Quidditch, nur eben anders ... was die Muggel sich alles ausdenken ... und dieser dritte Looping, der hatte es wirklich in sich ..."  
Er sah überaus begeistert drein und Lily grinste. Eine andere Reaktion hatte sie gar nicht erwartet.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten sie damit, das Gelände zu erkunden, hier und da mit etwas zu fahren und einige der Muggelspeisen zu kosten.

So stiegen sie zum Beispiel in ein riesiges Kettenkarussell, in eine weitere Achterbahn und James sah das erste mal eine Geisterbahn von innen.

Er wollte sie auch dazu bringen, in eines dieser Fahrgeschäfte zu gehen, die aus einer sich drehenden Plattform bestanden, auf der sich wiederum einzelne Sitzgruppen befanden, die sich um sich selber drehten. In diesen Dingern wurde Lily immer schlecht und deshalb mied sie sie lieber und lehnte seinen Vorschlag dankend ab.

Die ganze Zeit über war die Stimmung zwischen ihnen erstaunlich locker und beide genossen den Tag.

Als sie schließlich beinahe einmal um den großen Platz herumgekommen waren, blieb James vor dem Riesenrad stehen, das hoch in den Himmel ragte und an dem die bunten Gondeln leicht im Wind schaukeln.

„Oh!", machte er staunend. „Da müssen wir rein. Von dort oben kann man bestimmt alles noch mal sehen. Das wäre wunderbar, Lily."

Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, den sie ziemlich skeptisch erwiderte.

Sofort setzte er seinen besten Hundeblick auf.

„Oh bitte! Wir haben sowieso nicht mehr so viel Zeit und das wäre doch ein schöner Abschluss, findest du nicht? Komm schon. Du hast doch wohl keine Angst vor einem harmlosen Riesenrad, oder?" Nun probierte er es mit einem herausfordernden Ton und der schlug bei ihr, wie üblich in Verbindung mit James Potter, an.

Er sah ihrem Gesicht an, dass er sie überredet hatte, weil sie noch immer nicht bereit war, sich von ihm herausfordern zu lassen und zu verlieren. 

Also stieg sie hinter ihm in eine der Gondeln, obwohl sie spürte, wie die Angst langsam in ihren Kopf kroch.

Der Ausblick war unglaublich und James genoss ihn in vollen Zügen. Überall entdeckte er die Dinge wieder, die er zuvor vom Boden aus betrachtet hatte.

„Da, sieh mal, Lily!", sagte er und deutete auf die Achterbahn, in der sie ganz am Anfang gesessen hatten.

Als sie nicht antwortete, drehte er sich zu ihr um.

Erst jetzt bemerkte James, dass Lily die Augen fest zusammengepresst hatte und dass ihre Knöchel bereits weiß hervor traten, weil sie sich ungewöhnlich fest an dem Haltegriff der Gondel festklammerte. Sie waren jetzt fast am höchsten Punkt des Riesenrades angekommen.

Er räusperte sich leise, beugte sich ein wenig vor und legte sanft eine Hand über ihre. Sofort zuckte sie zusammen, als hätte man sie mit kaltem Wasser bespritzt und sie riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Lily?" Sie nickte leicht, aber ihre Lippen behielt sie weiterhin zusammengepresst. Sie wunderte sich schon lange nicht mehr darüber, dass er sie an diesem Tag bei ihrem Vornamen nannte. Argwöhnisch zog James beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe, dann löste er sanft ihre klammernden Hände von den Haltegriffen und nahm sie zwischen seine großen. Erstaunt blickte Lily ihn an und fast vergaß sie sogar ihre Abscheu ihm gegenüber, die heute immer weiter in den Hintergrund geraten war. Aber eben nur fast. Sie bemerkte selbst, dass sie nach der Zeit, die sie gemeinsam und beinahe freundschaftlich verbracht hatten, bei diesem körperlichen Kontakt sofort auf Abwehr schaltete.

„Es geht schon, Potter, okay? Ich mag es in solchen Höhen nur nicht besonders, das ist

alles.", zischte sie und funkelte ihn böse an, aber er lächelte nur.

„Oh, jetzt bin ich schon ein wenig beruhigt. Du bist offenbar noch immer ganz die alte Lily Evans."

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann sagte Lily leise und bedrohlich:

„Lass gefälligst meine Hände los, Potter." Ihr altes Verhalten kehrte eindeutig langsam zurück, aber das lag wohl hauptsächlich daran, dass sie im Inneren verunsichert war von seiner Nähe.

Er gluckste nur, dachte jedoch gar nicht daran, ihre Hände loszulassen. Stattdessen nickte er zu einer der Seiten ihrer Gondel. Sie waren jetzt ganz oben angekommen und unter ihnen erstreckte sich das ganze Jahrmarktsgelände in bunten Farben und lauter Musik.

„Sieh dir mal den Ausblick an.", murmelte er, aber als er spürte, wie sich ihre Hände zwischen seinen verkrampften, sah er sie an. Ihr Gesicht war schneeweiß, jegliche Farbe war daraus gewichen und sie hatte sich versteift. Panisch sah sie an ihm vorbei in die Tiefe, ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig.

Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass sie Höhenangst hatte. Anscheinend eine sehr ausgeprägte Höhenangst.

Er legte sanft einen Finger an ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.

„Hey, es ist alles in Ordnung, ja? Wir sind gleich wieder unten.", sagte er beruhigend und sie schloss die Augen.

„Ich ... habe Höhenangst.", murmelte sie mit zittriger Stimme und es klang, als würde sie gerade ihre größte Schwäche zugeben.

„Ich weiß.", sagte er leise und gluckste. Er setzte gerade dazu an, ihr mitzuteilen, dass sie diese Tatsache vielleicht etwas früher hätte erwähnen sollen. Angesichts ihrer geschlossenen Augen und ihres weißen Gesichts verstummte er jedoch und setzte sich mit einer einzigen, eleganten Bewegung neben sie auf die Bank in der Gondel. Erneut öffnete sie die Augen, als sie den warmen Körper neben ihrem spürte und ihr Blick sagte, dass sie sich nicht recht entscheiden konnte, ob sie ärgerlich oder erleichtert sein sollte.

Aber sie kam gar nicht erst dazu, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, denn die Gondel machte einen Ruck und blieb dann stehen.

James sah die Panik in ihren Augen. Die Gondel schaukelte immer noch leicht hin und her. Er legte zaghaft und vorsichtig einen Arm um sie und drehte ihren Kopf erneut sanft ihm zu, sodass sie in seine Augen sah und nicht auf die Idee kam, den Blick noch mal nach unten zu richten.

Sie selber wunderte sich in ihrem Hinterkopf darüber, dass ihre Atmung ein wenig regelmäßiger wurde, als sie in das warme Braun seiner Augen blickte. Es war, als hätte jemand die Zeit angehalten. Obwohl sie sich auf einem Jahrmarkt befanden und von überallher Musik, Gelächter und Geschrei ertönte, war es um die beiden still.

Lily wusste nicht, was hier gerade mit ihr geschah, aber sie las in seinen Augen, dass es ihm ähnlich ging. Er blickte unsicher, aber dennoch mit einer gewissen Wärme zu ihr zurück.

Sie realisierte erst, dass sein Gesicht dem ihren immer näher gekommen war, als seine warmen Lippen schon die ihren berührte. Automatisch schloss sie die Augen und entspannte sich. Ihre Höhenangst war vergessen, vergessen war, dass sie in einem Riesenrad saßen und dass sie den Menschen, der sie hier gerade so vorsichtig und zärtlich küsste, eigentlich verabscheute.

Keiner der beiden bemerkte, dass das Riesenrad sich in diesem Moment wieder in Bewegung setzte. Viel zu sehr hatte sich die Wärme in ihrem Inneren ausgebreitet und sie alles andere vergessen lassen.

Ihre Hände legten sich vorsichtig um seinen Hals, ohne dass sie sich dessen wirklich bewusst war und er schlang zaghaft die Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper.

Sie lösten sich erst voneinander, als ihre Gondel noch ein Viertel des Weges zum Boden zurücklegen musste.

Einen Moment lang ließ Lily die Augen noch geschlossen und bereitete sich langsam wieder auf die grausame Realität vor, dann öffnete sie sie und blickte direkt in das zerknirschte, entschuldigende und ängstliche Gesicht James Potters. Das hoffnungsvolle Funkeln in seinen Augen entging ihr.

„Es ..." Er räusperte sich kurz, weil seine Stimme rau war und ihm nicht ganz gehorchen wollte. „... es tut mir leid. Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Es war nicht fair, auszunutzen, dass du Höhenangst hast." Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast, so hastig und eindringlich sprach er. „Ich weiß ja, dass du mich sowieso schon nicht im Geringsten leiden kannst. Und jetzt habe ich wahrscheinlich alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Dabei war der Tag heute mit dir wirklich toll. Das wollte ich nicht. Wirklich, Lily."

Flehend lag sein Blick auf ihrem und sie sah undefinierbar zurück.

In diesem Moment kam ihre Gondel am Boden an und das Riesenrad hielt inne. Sie stieg schweigend aus, wartete jedoch noch, bis er ebenfalls wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte.

„Gehen wir einfach weiter, okay?", sagte sie beherrscht und ging –ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten- auf den nächsten Losstand zu. James starrte ihr hinterher und schluckte. Ihr Geschmack war noch nicht von seinen Lippen gewichen und schon verstand er sie nicht mehr. Frustriert folgte er ihr und machte sich darauf gefasst, dass das noch nicht alles gewesen war, was sie dazu zu sagen hatte.

„Hey! Hey, Krönchen! Hier drüben sind wir."

Sirius Black verrenkte sich beinahe den Kopf, als er versuchte, einen weiteren Blick auf Lily und James zu erhaschen, deren Köpfe in der Menschenmasse zu verschwinden drohten.

Doch offenbar hatten sie ihn gehört, denn nun kamen sie aus dem Gewühl auf ihn zu.

Sirius schlug seinem besten Freund auf die Schulter und zwinkerte ihm zu, ehe sein Blick auf Lily fiel, die hinter ihm aus der Menge von Menschen trat. Sie befanden sich nun vor dem Jahrmarktplatz, dort, wo sich der Muggelkundekurs wiedertreffen würde.

„Tag, Evans.", murmelte er charmant, dann sah er leicht misstrauisch zwischen ihr und James hin und her. Irgendetwas war merkwürdig. Die beiden mieden die Augen des jeweils anderen. Es war nicht wie sonst, wenn Lily ihn mal wieder abserviert hatte, es war etwas Schwerwiegenderes, das zwischen den zwei Gryffindors lag.

Sirius stöhnte.

„Och nee, jetzt sagt nicht, dass ihr euch den ganzen Tag wieder nur gestritten habt."

James schüttelte stumm den Kopf, was Sirius nun auch nicht weniger skeptisch machte.

„Okay ...", murmelte er langsam. „Krone, ich möchte im Schloss mal mit dir reden, klar?"

Er blickte James eindringlich an, dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Wart ihr in der Achterbahn ganz am Anfang? Peter und ich haben sie gerade erst entdeckt, weil wir einen anderen Eingang genommen haben und danach ist er aufs Klo gestürzt. Ich vermute mal, dass es nicht sehr klug war, drei Hotdogs hintereinander zu verdrücken."

Er grinste unbekümmert und entlockte auch James damit ein kleines Grinsen.

Lily, die sich die ganze Zeit über umgesehen hatte, lächelte erleichtert, als sie eine ihrer Freundinnen aus dem Kurs entdeckte und ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zu ihr herüber. Damit waren Sirius und James fürs Erste wieder alleine.

Sirius nutzte die Gelegenheit für ein vertrauliches Gespräch und legte seinem besten Freund tröstend den Arm um die Schultern.

„Alles in Ordnung, Krone? Ich sehe doch, dass irgendwas zwischen euch nicht stimmt. Was war denn los? Hat sie versucht, dich umzubringen?"

Er versuchte, die Stimmung ein wenig aufzuheitern, aber James schüttelte nur seufzend den Kopf, ehe er das Gesicht einen Moment lang in den Händen vergrub.

"Ich habe sie geküsst, Tatze", murmelte er traurig und veranlasste Sirius somit dazu, zu gucken, als zweifele er an seinem Geisteszustand.

„Und ähm ... war es s_o_ schlecht?", fragte der gutaussehende Rumtreiber, wobei er sich bemühte, ernsthaft zu klingen. Die Skepsis konnte er allerdings nicht sehr erfolgreich verbergen.

„Nein, Tatze.", meinte er leicht genervt. „Bloß ... redet sie seitdem nicht mehr mit mir."

„Oh."

„Ja, das kann man wohl sagen."  
"Wo habt ihr euch denn überhaupt geküsst?"

„Wir waren zum Abschluss im Riesenrad und sie hatte Höhenangst und irgendwie ... habe ich sie dann geküsst. Ich habe mich dafür entschuldigt, aber sie tut einfach so, als wäre nichts passiert. Und dabei haben wir uns so gut verstanden heute. Sie hat angefangen, mich bei meinem Vornamen zu nennen und wir hatten echt Spaß zusammen. Und ich ... kann es wieder nur verbocken."

Er ließ den Kopf hängen.  
Sirius sah nun ernst aus.

"Hör mal zu, James, das ist jetzt erst ein paar Augenblicke her. Ihr braucht beide ein bisschen Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken. Lily lässt dich jetzt schon seit über einem Jahr abblitzen, es muss sehr merkwürdig für sie sein, dir plötzlich so nahe zu kommen. Lass ihr einfach die Zeit, damit klarzukommen und rede später noch mal mit ihr."

James sah auf und seufzte.

„Danke, Mann.", murmelte er. „Vielleicht hilft es ja."

Doch noch immer sprach die Mutlosigkeit aus seiner Stimme und auch Sirius hörte das.


	4. Neuanfang

Neuanfang

Zwei Tage waren vergangen, seit dem Kuss und in James Kopf rasten die Gedanken.  
Er würde mit Lily reden und je länger er wartete, desto schlimmer wurde dieses Gefühl in seinem Inneren.

Was, wenn sie ihn längst wieder abgrundtief hasste, dafür, dass er sie geküsst hatte?

Also beschloss er, einen günstigen Moment abzuwarten und sie dann endlich beiseite zu nehmen und ein für alle Mal zu klären, was momentan eindeutig zwischen ihnen stand.

Lily hockte auf ihrem Bett und starrte eindringlich etwas an, das sie gerade in den Tiefen ihrer Tasche entdeckt hatte: eine kleine rote Rose.

Es war die, die James ihr vor zwei Tagen geschossen hatte und sie war sowohl aus Plastik als auch ziemlich kitschig.

Und trotzdem stimmte sie sie noch nachdenklicher, als sie ohnehin schon war.

Sie zog ihre Stirn in tiefe Falten. Der Gedanke an den Kuss im Riesenrad ließ sie nicht mehr los.

In ihrem Kopf und ihrem Herzen herrschte ein absolutes Chaos.

Er hatte sie geküsst.

Nein, sie hatten sich geküsst, denn sie hatte den Kuss erwidert, das wusste sie und es war sinnlos so zu tun, als wäre allein er an allem schuld. 

Doch ein Kuss konnte nicht einfach alles verändern, oder?  
Natürlich hatte es sich gut angefühlt, aber bloß wegen eines solchen Zwischenfalls konnte sie nicht alles über Bord werfen, was sie sonst noch für ihn empfand. Nicht ohne Grund hatte sie ihn immer abgelehnt

Das hier war kein Liebesfilm. Sie konnte nicht einfach aus ihrem Schlafsaal stürzen, ihm in die Arme fallen und ewige Liebe schwören. So funktionierte das nicht.

Doch so weiter machen wie zuvor konnte sie auch nicht, denn schließlich war es nicht mehr wie zuvor zwischen ihnen.

Ihre Gefühle für James hatten sich verändert vor dem Kuss, das wusste sie. Sie hatte Seiten und Gesichter an ihm entdeckt, die ihr vorher verborgen geblieben waren und sie hatte den Tag mit ihm genossen.  
Doch trotz allem waren da auch immer noch Eigenschaften an ihm, die sie wütend machten und diese würden auch nicht über Nacht verschwinden, bloß wegen eines Kusses.

Sie stöhnte leise auf und ließ sich auf den Rücken sinken. Ihr Blick lag auf der Decke des Schlafsaals.

Sie hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wie es nun weitergehen sollte zwischen ihnen, aber fest stand wohl, dass sie mit ihm reden musste.

Also schwang sie sich seufzend vom Bett und dachte mulmig darüber nach, was sie ihm sagen könnte.

Sie brauchte nicht lange, um ihn zu finden, denn er betrat in dem Moment den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem sie ihn verlassen wollte. Er erstarrte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, als sie plötzlich vor ihm stand, dann lächelte er ihr traurig zu.

„Ich muss mit dir reden", sagte er und bildete damit einen Chor mit Lily, die die gleichen Worte von sich gegeben hatte.

James nickte.

„Ja, das ist wohl nötig", meinte er leise und trat wieder auf den Gang vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame hinaus. Lily folgte ihm.

„Ich kenne einen Ort, an dem wir ungestört reden können", meinte sie leise und steuerte schon die Treppe an. Minuten später fand er sich auf den Ländereien am See wieder, ein Stück von den anderen Schülern entfernt und im Schatten einer Baumgruppe vor den neugierigen Blicken verborgen.

Sie ließ sich auf einen Stein sinken und er tat es ihr gleich.

Dann seufzte er und sah auf den See, als er zu sprechen begann.

„Als ich klein war, habe ich mir einige Dinge ausgemalt. Ich dachte, wenn ich irgendwann ein Mädchen finden würde, das mir gefällt, würde alles schon irgendwie von alleine passieren. Ich rechnete damit, dass sie mich auch mögen würde und ich glaubte daran, dass alles schon irgendwie klappen würde. Aber scheinbar ist das im echten Leben nicht ganz so einfach."

Er lachte leise, klang jedoch eher traurig dabei als heiter.

Dann sah er sie entschuldigend an.

„Es tut mir echt leid, Lily. Es war ziemlich blöd von mir, dich einfach zu küssen. Ich will dich damit nicht ärgern oder nerven oder so was. Ich hab einfach ein wenig die Kontrolle über meine Gefühle verloren, fürchte ich. Aber da kannst du ja auch nichts für. Also, auch wenn ich mal wieder Mist gebaut habe, hoffe ich, dass wir nicht weiterhin unsere Zeit mit diesen sinnlosen Streitereien verbringen. Ich höre auf, dich ständig nach Dates zu fragen und wir benehmen uns ein wenig mehr wie Erwachsene. Was sagst du dazu? Wir könnten einfach Freunde sein oder wenigstens keine Feinde, wenn das geht."

Er sah sie mit einem ernsthaften Bitten in den Augen an und jegliche Arroganz, jede Selbstsicherheit oder Unbeschwertheit war von ihm gewichen. Er wirkte wie jemand, der erkannte, dass sein Traum ohne Hoffnung war.

Dieser Anblick löste etwas in Lily aus, das sie traurig machte. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen, so ernüchtert, so menschlich und verletzlich, so als sei er es leid, sich ständig hinter seiner Fassade zu verstecken und immer dem einen, unerreichbaren Ziel hinterher zu hechten.

Einen Moment war es still zwischen ihnen, dann meldete sich Lily leise zu Wort.

„Weißt du, ich habe ziemlich lang in meinem Schlafsaal gesessen und überlegt, was ich jetzt eigentlich tun will. Es ist nicht so leicht, alles hat sich irgendwie verändert und doch sind da noch immer die Dinge, die ich nicht einfach von der Hand weisen kann. Es stimmt, der Tag mit dir hat Spaß gemacht und ich gebe zu, dass ich andere Seiten an dir erkannt habe, James. Du bist kein schlechter Mensch, das warst du wahrscheinlich nie. Aber trotz des Kusses kann ich nicht einfach alles, was ich früher für dich empfunden habe, mit einem Schlag vergessen. Du hast Recht, wir sollten aufhören mit dem Streiten. Vor allem ich könnte endlich mal aufhören, ständig herumzukeifen. Vielleicht ist jetzt das gekommen, was schon lange mal fällig war: ein Waffenstillstand. Wir sollten noch mal von vorn beginnen."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause und lächelte ihm zu, freundlich und ganz normal, als Zeichen dafür, dass sie ihre Vorurteile und alles, was ihre Wahrnehmung von ihm bis jetzt beeinflusst hatte, fallen ließ.

Schließlich sprach sie zögerlich weiter und etwas in James Herz regte sich bei ihren Worten und ein kleines Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht.

"Vergessen wir mal, was war und versuchen, uns wirklich kennen zu lernen. Und dann... schaffen wir es vielleicht wirklich irgendwann Freunde zu werden, oder... mehr."

Dieser Tag, an dem James Potter und Lily Evans beschlossen, noch einmal ganz von vorne anzufangen, war der Beginn einer engen Freundschaft, die eines Tages zu Liebe werden sollte ...

ENDE


End file.
